Solo los Dos
by 4Blue-Rose4
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega a la secundaria casper, al parecer es un chico problema, que pasaria si este chico intenta infiltrarse en la vida de Sam para destruir a alguien... pero es realmente eso lo que quiere hacer o es algo mas?
1. El Chico nuevo

**Solo los Dos**

**Danny Phantom**

**"El Chico nuevo"**

**Era un día normal en la secundaria Casper, todo igual, nada diferente, como siempre todos aburridos con su clase de inglés... con Lancer..**

**Bien chicos ahora una última información del día antes de seguir con la clase-dice Lancer mirando a los chicos- Un chico nuevo de Arkansas vendrá como niño de intercambio en unos momentos llegará así que espero que se comporten- esto último lo dijo fijando sus ojos en un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules**

**-Entendido?- terminó de decir Lancer**

**-Si- dicen todos de mala gana**

**De pronto alguien toco bruscamente la puerta**

**Lancer se dirigió a abrirla, de ella salió un chico de cabello negro despeinado y con los cabellos parados, tenia tez blanca y ojos grises oscuros, usando una vestimenta un poco Gothika, traía puesto un pantalón negro con algunos rotos en la parte de las rodillas, y a los costados, con una camisa blanca esqueleto con una clase de "calavera" pintada en su camisa, al parecer hecho por él, una chaqueta negra con bastantes bolsillos, este la usaba abierta, su chaqueta llevaba en la parte de atrás un pequeño roto y una marca con las iniciales "JC" usaba calcetas blancas con marcas a cada lado con la letra "C" y llevaba unas botas negras parecidas a la de los militares.. este chico parecía todo un irresponsable y problemático.**

**-Bienvenido- dice Lancer**

**-si como sea- respondió este mascando su chicle (goma de mascar.. como se diga xD)**

**-bien..-dice Lancer sorprendido al igual que el resto de la clase- siéntese en ese asiento- dijo lancer con un poco de enojo y defendiéndose, este dijo todo señalando un asiento al lado del chico con ojos azules y cabello negro.**

**-"OH no"- pensó el chico de ojos azules**

**-Bien-dijo el chico nuevo acercándose a su nuevo asiento mirando de una forma extraña al chico que iba a estar a su lado.**

**-"Genial mas problemas"-pensó el chico mirando al nuevo acercarse**

**-Quién eres- le dijo el nuevo a el chico de ojos azules con un tono desagradable y retante**

**-...-Danny se quedó callado no sabía como responderle a ese chico.. a quien se le hacia muy familiar.. el tono de hablar.. como le hablaba si, era un clon de Dash.. pero peor.**

**El nuevo se sienta**

**-Que acaso no vas a hablar?**

**-hmm**

**Tucker veía a Danny y le da un codazo en el brazo para que reaccionara y respondiera**

**-eemm-decía Danny Sobándose el brazo- soy Danny Fenton**

**-bien Fenton hasta que te dignaste a hablar**

**-... y tu como te llamas?- dijo este ignorando lo ultimo que había dicho el nuevo**

**-bien Fenton te lo diré, mi nombre es Charlie Chacón**

**-Con que Charlie, eh?**

**-Si, si no es para que lo repitas, ya me se mi nombre porque no te metes en tus cosas fenton y me dejas en paz**

**Danny quedó paralizado e hizo lo que este le pidió y no lo molesto**

**-Hey Danny que te dijo ese chico?- pregunto Tucker**

**-Mm pues que se llamaba Charlie**

**-Nada mas?**

**-No nada mas**

**-Oye Danny-Dice Sam**

**-Si?**

**-como se llama el chico nuevo-Dice Sam con algo de interes**

**-Charlie ... Charlie Chacón**

**-"así que se llama Charlie... ese chico es extraño.. pero tiene algo interesante.."-pensaba Sam**

**Así siguió la clase aburrida como siempre, lo único nuevo era el chico nuevo.. nadie dejaba de hablar de él, hasta pensaban en el inconcientemente.. este chico parecía todo un problema ... se había unido al grupo de los populares ... aunque no eran de su tipo pero al parecer ese tal Dash Baxter odiaba tanto a ese Fenton como él lo estaba empezando a odiar.. pero el chico nuevo se había fijado en una chica ... no... no era ninguna de las de su nuevo grupo era una chica diferente pero precisamente andaba con el tonto de Fenton, aún así él tenía pensado hablarle¿acaso le gustaba¿acaso pretendía hacerle daño¿Qué es exactamente lo qué él quiere hacer?**

**-Si, que tal si vamos en la tarde a ver una película en mi casa?- les pregunto Sam a sus amigos**

**-Si es una gran idea- dice Danny no muy animado.. mirando a Charlie acercándose**

**-Si! magnifica idea-dice Tucker**

**-Que sucede Danny?**

**-No es nada Sam.. que tal si nos vamos por el lado de allá- dice Danny señalando otro sitio de la escuela**

**-Pero por qué?- preguntan unos chicos algo confundidos**

**-Po- -Danny no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando un Charlie al parecer bastante enojado lo interrumpe, dándole un codazo al pobre Danny.**

**-Hey!- dice Charlie mirando a la chica que estaba al lado de Danny**

**-disculpa? creo que la palabra que estas buscando es "lo siento"- dice ésta acercándose a Danny**

**-la verdad no, como sea, cual es tu nombre?**

**-eso no te interesa-dice Sam con ojos retantes**

**-la verdad si me intersa-dice éste acercándose a Sam**

**-mi nombre es Samantha Manson- dice ésta alejándose de él**

**-Vamos porque te alejas? acaso tienes miedo?**

**-Miedo yo?**

**-Si viniste a fastidiar es mejor que te vayas- dice Danny empezando a enojarse**

**-Jaja acaso me estas retando Fenton?**

**-si eso es lo que quieres**

**-Ya, ya suficiente- dice Tucker alejando a Danny de Charlie**

**-acaso te da miedo que tu amiguito salga lastimado?**

**-no, Bueno si pero no,es solo qu-**

**-Paren!- dice Sam enojada- vamonos, para que perder tiempo con este perdedor- dice Tomando a Danny a Tucker de las manos y caminando muy rápido**

**-"Si, sigue huyendo Samantha, pero de mi no te escapas"**

**-Danny que fue eso allá¿acaso estas loco¿ese tipo es un demente y tu lo retas?**

**-Vamos Sam relájate! no sucedió nada**

**-Si tienes razón, eso creo**

**-Bien que tal si, ahora si nos vamos de aquí- dice Tucker tratando de cambiar un poco el tema**

**-Si- responden los dos de mala gana**

**Caminaron los tres hasta la casa de Sam, había un silencio total, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, todos pensaban en lo mismo... Charlie, porque ese Charlie los tenía tan confundidos, que es lo que estaba sucediendo, esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza hasta que el chico moreno rompió el silencio..**

**-eh? chicos ya llegamos**

**-si, si- respondían los dos, dando se cuenta que estaban ya a un paso de la casa de Sam.**

**Los Tres entraron a la casa y de una se dirigieron a la sala de Cine, la película que estaban viendo era "mente Siniestra" (mas conocida como Hide and Seek), esa película les recordaba a Charlie, pero aún así la seguían viendo, querían saber el final.**

**Así pasaron como 2 horas y media, y terminó la película**

**-y que les pareció?- pregunto Sam apagando el televisor lo más rápido posible**

**-buena-dice Danny**

**-si esta muy buena- dice Tucker**

**-y bien ahora que hacemos?**

**-que tal si vamos a comer un helado!- dice un Tucker muy animado**

**-si, vamos- dicen Danny y Sam dándole una leve sonrisa a Tuck**

**Los tres salieron de la casa de Sam, se dirigieron a la heladería por el tan querido helado, luego de que llegaron, pidieron sus helados, al rato les entregaron sus helados y se fueron a sentar**

**-Mmm este helado esta decisioso –dice un feliz Tucker**

**-Si – le responde tambien un tanto feliz Danny**

**Mientras los chicos hablaban Sam volteó a ver detrás de ella encontrándose una mirada misteriosa y con algo de maldad, esa mirada era la de... Charlie**

**Sam volteo la mirada dirigiendo la mirada a el helado de ella, se veía preocupada, de verdad ese chico le daba escalofríos pero a la vez sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero que?**

**-Sam estas bien?- dice Danny**

**-eh? yo, si estoy bien- dice Sam dirigiendo una mirada de nuevo atrás sin encontrar nada mas que un chico aún observándola**

**-que suce- -dice Danny volteando a donde Sam miraba viendo a Charlie ahí parado observándola**

**-hey Danny porque te quedas callado?-pregunta Tucker algo confundido**

**En eso Charlie empezó a acercarse poco a poco llegando a la heladería y siguiendo su rumbo hasta llegar al lado de la mesa de los chicos**

**-OH ahora entiendo-dice Tucker viendo a Charlie a unos centímetros de ellos**

**-"ahora que va pasar?"- se preguntaba Sam viendo acercar cada vez mas a Charlie**

**-Hola- dijo Charlie con una voz grave y mirando directamente a un muy enojado Danny**

**-Hola –respondieron Sam y Tucker**

**-a que vienes?- dice Danny muy directamente**

**-eso te importa?-**

**-respóndeme!-**

**-acaso debo darte explicaciones Fenton?-**

**-...-**

**-aún así te lo diré, vengo a pasear un rato por estos lugares y quise entrar a comprar un helado-**

**-Si como si te creyera-**

**-No importa si no me crees Fenton, tu opinión no me intersa- esto último lo dijo observando a Sam con mucho interés –Sam, puedo llamarte así?-**

**-solo mis amigos me dicen así, así que mi respuesta es NO, no puedes llamarme así-**

**-acaso no soy tu amigo?-**

**-N-No-**

**-Segura-**

**-Si-**

**-Como quieras, adiós... Sam-**

**Apenas Charlie pronuncio las ultimas palabras un escalofrío lleno a los chicos, pero exactamente ¿por que? siempre que Charlie aparecía, algo extraño se posaba en los chicos...**

**-Esta bien creo que ya se nos daño el día- dice Sam rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la heladería-**

**-Si lo se- dice Danny dando un suspiro**

**-aja- dice Tucker resignado y sin ganas de terminar su delicioso helado de Limón**

**-Bien que tal si nos vamos de aquí- sugiere Danny muy desanimado**

**-te apoyo- dice Tucker**

**-Chicos yo me quedare un rato mas, porque no se van, yo al rato los alcanzo- dice Sam**

**-Segura?-**

**-Si Danny, estoy segura, y no te preocupes voy a estar bien-**

**-bien entonces vamonos Danny- dice Tucker jalando a Danny del brazo fuera de la heladería-**

**-pero Tuck-**

**Muy tarde, ya lo había sacado de la heladería, cuando ellos se fueron Charlie llegó de nuevo**

**-Bien ahora dime que quieres-dice Sam-**

**-vamos así es como le hablas al gran Charlie-**

**-no estoy para chistes-**

**-Entonces estas para chismes-**

**-Si solo vas a hacer tontas bromas entonces me voy-**

**-Bien al parecer no se puede contigo, te diré solo una cosa antes de que te vayas-**

**-te escucho-**

**-Primero que nada si ese tonto amigo tuyo Fenton se mete conmigo no tendré consideración de él entiendes-**

**-Si le haces al-**

**-No me amenaces Samantha, no me conoces, si te metes tu conmigo me encantaría deshacerme de tu amiguito o quiero decir tu novio?-**

**-estas loco, y Danny no es mi novio-**

**-ese cuento nadie te lo cree-**

**-pues no lo creas-dice Sam empezando a sonrojarse pero a la vez sonrojándose no por el comentario inmaduro de Charlie si no por algo que estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento, pero que es?-**

**-Bien Sam-**

**-Es Samantha-**

**-como sea, solo te digo una ultima cosa, porque al parecer tu tienes afán de irte y yo tengo que cumplir unas tareas así que lo que te digo es ¡Cuídate, no sabes lo que te espera!-**

**-Espera tener cuidado-Charlie desaparece de la nada- con que..**

**En eso Charlie aparece en una clase de laboratorio genético con unas personas viendo una clase de Genes y muchos ADN**

**-Al Fin llegas Charlie-dice uno de los profesores que estaban allí- y bien trajiste la información?-**

**-Mas vale tarde que nunca-dice este un poco enojado-y si, si traje alguna parte de la información, solo falta que esa chica se interese en ayudar -**

**-Si, si eso ya lo sabemos y bien es el chico o no-**

**-Al parecer si, si lo es-**

**-Bien, ahora necesitamos que hagas todo lo que debes con esa chica, y consigue la información faltante de ese chico-**

**-no se preocupe conseguiré la información y tambien me ocupare de los problemas que me cause ese chico-**

**-Te encargaras tu solo, o deseas ayuda-**

**-Sabes que trabajo solo-**

**-Bien solo te lo preguntaba-**

**-Pues ya sabes lo que pienso de eso-**

**-Si, si, ahora vete, sigue con la investigación si no la cumples ya sabes el castigo-**

**-lo se, no debe usted dudar de mi sabes lo que se hacer, y ese niño no se saldrá de mis manos-**

**-Bien por lo menos sabes el nombre?-**

**-Si, se llama Danny Fenton-**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bi**en que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, me esforze un 100 para que quedará bien n.n**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios porfa!**

**Y antes de dejar de escribir quisiera decir que le agradesco un monton a mi amiga Ashley Ketchum por darme muchos consejitos acerca del fic, GRACIAS! de verdad que te lo agradesco un monton te kiero mucho amiga!**

**Bien eso es todo nn adios nos vemos en el prox. cap!**

**Att:**

**Danny-Danielita04**


	2. La extraña fantasma

**Solos los Dos**

**Danny Phantom**

**"La extraña fantasma"**

**-Danny Fenton, eh oído hablar de él**

**-así? y porque no me lo habías dicho!**

**-No pensamos que ese fuera el chico tan buscado**

**-Bien y que sabes**

**-Sus padres son caza fantasmas por así decirlo, así que si vas a su casa ten cuidado**

**-No seas tonto a mi nadie me puede atrapar**

**-Lo se**

**-Entonces?**

**-Te sigo hablando de el o no?**

**-continua**

**-El amo Vlad lo quiere destruir**

**-si si eso todo el mundo lo sabe en la zona fantasma**

**-Ya lo se... bien como no te interesa lo que estoy diciendo ve y sigue con lo tuyo**

**-ahg tocará**

**-Te vas sin mi?- dice una chica muy parecida a Charlie**

**-Un momento, Lucy que haces aquí!**

**-en mis tiempos se saludaba**

**-Tus tiempos fue hace mucho**

**-No haz cambiado en nada**

**-no me haz respondido que haces aquí?**

**-Vengo a ayudarte**

**-Sabes que trabajo solo**

**-Lo se, lo se, solo vine a visitarlos, acaso no puedo?**

**-Bien, solo puedo decirte que estoy aquí para realizar una pequeña tarea...pero no te preocupes no es nada de lo que tienes que hacer.**

**Charlie terminó dirigiéndole una mirada fría**

**Lucy era una chica fantasma con cabello dorado, un "vestido" negro con rotos en el final usaba chaqueta como la de Charlie solo que con diferentes iniciales, esta llevaba las iniciales "LD".**

**Al siguiente día en un lugar de el comedor de la secundaria Casper...**

**-Chicos que tal si vienen a mi casa esta noche, tengo un nuevo juego de computadora y creo que les va a gustar- dice Tucker**

**-Mmm yo me uno, que dices tu Danny?-dice Sam**

**-Danny?- Tucker lo zarandeo un poco- Danny!**

**-... que ah si claro**

**-Te pasa algo?-pregunta Sam algo preocupada**

**-No, no me pasa nada-le da una sonrisa- estoy bien, bien Tucker entonces a que horas nos vemos en tu casa?**

**-Que tal a las 7:00pm?**

**-Por mi esta bien**

**-Por mi igual**

**-Entonces veámonos a esa hora!-dice Tucker emocionado-OH! Gótico a la vista-dice este mirando a Charlie acercarse a esa mesa**

**-Agh-dice Danny arto de ese chico- Nos vemos mas tarde ire a mi casillero a sacar unas cosas**

**-E-e-esta bien supongo**

**En eso llega Charlie, sintiéndose muy superior como siempre**

**-Hola-dice Charlie-parece que Fenton me tiene miedo porque salio corriendo como una gallina apenas me vio**

**-Tu no sabes nada-dice Sam entre nerviosa y harta**

**-Es cierto, siempre que me ve corre al igual que Tu sam**

**-Es Samantha, cuando lo lograrás entender!**

**-cálmate**

**-ahg sabes no se porque siempre te apareces de la nada y nos dañas el día**

**-Acaso no puedo visitar a mis amigos**

**-Amigos?-decían a coro Sam y Tucker con cara de sorprendidos**

**-Acaso no lo somos?**

**-No lo creo**

**-Bien solo vine a entregarte esto Sam-Samantha quiero decir**

**-Qué es?**

**-Solo ábrelo-dice Charlie- bien debo irme tengo asuntos que hacer**

**-Lo abrirás?-le pregunta Tucker**

**-No lo se...Tal vez lo haga mas tarde**

**-Porque no lo abres en mi casa.. tu sabes para estrenar el juego y ver la sorpresa que hay en ese paquete**

**-Bien, creo que es buena idea**

**-si, eh que tal si vamos a clase y por Danny**

**-Cierto!**

**En la clase de Química se encontraban Danny y Tucker intentando sacar un borrador de dentro de un tubo de ensayo mientras Sam estaba observando detalladamente a Charlie.**

**-Sam podrías ayudarnos?-dice Danny- Sam!**

**-Si si mañana compramos los materiales para el trabajo...**

**-Sam estas bien?- preguntan Tucker y Danny confundidos**

**-Que! a lo siento me decían algo?**

**-Que si podías ayudarnos a sacar el borrador!**

**-Ah eso era... Bien les ayudo**

**Mientras intentaban sacar el borrador se oye un "toc toc", alguien estaba tocando la puerta**

**El maestro abre esta y de ella entra un chica muy parecida a...**

**-Si?**

**-Hola, el director me dijo que le entregará esto**

**-Mmm ah, tu eres la chica nueva, pasa pasa-dice el maestro- clase hay una chica nueva que compartirá con nosotros un tiempo**

**-Hola, Mi nombre es Lucy Shego-dice Lucy con una sonrisa**

**Charlie al oír ese nombre dejo caer uno de los tubos de ensayo que el estaba usando, causando un estruendo**

**-Joven Chacón no me enojare solo porque es la primera vez que hace un desastre como este ¬¬**

**-Si eso no me importa-dice este viendo a Lucy reírse de él**

**-Bien-dice el maestro a la defensiva- Lucy podrías sentarte al lado de Chacón-dice este señalando a Charlie**

**-Claro**

**-Cuando Lucy se sentó al lado de Charlie este la miro de reojo**

**-Dijiste que no ibas a molestar**

**-Se lo que dije**

**-Entonces que haces aquí?**

**-Acaso no puedo estudiar**

**-No seas tonta ¬¬**

**-Agh como sea, solo vine porque yo tengo que realizar algunos planes en esta secundaria**

**-Bien, solo no estorbes**

**-No te preocupes no me interesa lo que estés haciendo para ya sabes quien**

**-Si**

**-Esa chica esta bien linda-dice Tucker observándola de pies a cabeza sin saltarse un solo detalle**

**-Si esta linda-dice Danny viéndola de reojo**

**-Es un mar de superficialidad**

**-Ya no es raro que digas eso ¬¬-dicen los dos**

**-En todo caso no cambiaré mi opinión acerca de esa tal Lucy**

**Lucy en esta ocasión traía un mini falda Azul oscuro, una playera blanca, una chaqueta azul oscura abierta, su cabello estaba suelto traía una pequeña balaca y un mechón de sus cabellos dorados le tapaba uno de sus ojos, traía unas zapatillas azul oscuro y unas calcetas blancas.**

**En ese momento Charlie voltea y se da cuenta que todos los chicos estaban observando muy detalladamente a Lucy, pero una mirada de parte de una chica iba dirigida directamente a él, esa era Sam, se sentía extraña cada vez que se fijaba en Charlie, pero que era?**

**Apenas Sam se dio cuenta de que Charlie tambien la estaba viendo se quedo estatua por unos segundos, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió a Sam, esta se abrazo a si misma volteando la mirada a Danny**

**-Bien chicos creo que deberíamos seguir intentando sacar el borrador del tubo no creen?**

**-es tan linda-decían Tucker y Danny embobados con Lucy**

**-Chicos?... Chicos!**

**-esa sonrisa le hace lucir, y ese cabello dorado ... es muy linda-dicen estos dos**

**-Creo que iré a conocer a esos 2 chicos- dice Lucy señalando a dos perdidos chicos**

**-Ni se te ocurra ir haya**

**-Por qué? iré a conocerlos y ya**

**-Hola Chicos! -dice Lucy**

**-...Hola-responden Danny y Tucker con una sonrisa nerviosa**

**-Puedo sentarme aquí?-dice señalando un puesto vació que había al lado de Tuck**

**-Claro-dice Tuck**

**-Chicos!-dice Sam**

**-Ah Sam si... decías algo?-dice Danny**

**-suspiro si, les decía que si me iban a ayudar a sacar el borrador del tubo!**

**-cierto ya lo había olvidado**

**-Puedo intentar?-pregunta Lucy viendo que ninguno de los tres lograba sacar el codiciado borrador**

**-Claro!**

**Lucy le da un "pequeño" golpe a la parte inferior del tubo haciendo que el borrador saliera disparado dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Dash**

**-AUCH!- exclama Dash sobándose la cabeza**

**-jajaja- se reía Lucy- pobrecito, no pretendía pegarle a él, pero bueee, bien tomen chicos creo que ya se dieron cuenta que ya saque el borrador n.n**

**-Si gracias**

**-Bien, iré a mi lugar, nos hablamos después-dice Lucy sonriéndoles- por cierto como se llaman?**

**-Yo soy Tucker y el es Danny**

**-y tu?- le pregunta Lucy a Sam**

**-eso te interesa?**

**-tal vez si**

**-Se llama Samantha-dice Danny**

**-bonito nombre n.n-dice Lucy yéndose a sentar**

**Así paso la clase de Química al acabar el día eran ya mas o menos las 6:30, entonces Danny salió de su casa para llegar antes a donde Tucker en eso Danny dejo salir de su boca un tenue aliento blanco**

**-OH no-dice Danny corriendo a un callejón cerca de donde él estaba- me transformaré-dice este transformándose en phantom**

**-Soy el fantasma de las cajas ténganme miedo**

**-De nuevo tú...agh bien entra en este termo fenton-dice este**

**-Soy el fantasma de las cajas témanme**

**Una luz cegadora absorbió al fantasma dejándolo dentro del termo**

**-No entiendo como siempre puede escaparse de la zona fantasmal-esto ultimo lo dijo destransformandose**

**De nuevo un tenue aliento blanco salió de la boca de Danny**

**-que? acaso hay mas**

**Este se transformo de nuevo y floto hasta una esquina cerca de la casa de Tucker, era una fantasma hablando con Charlie**

**-Pero que..**

**Danny se acerco un poco para ver exactamente que estaban haciendo allí**

**-Te dije que iba solo a realizar algunas cositas-dice el fantasma misterioso**

**-Lo se, lo se pero puedes ser un estorbo para mi trabajo-dice Charlie**

**-No te preocupes, no me interpondré en tu "misterioso" trabajo**

**-Mas te vale**

**-Bueno ya, quieres que te diga para que te hice venir hasta aquí?**

**-Si**

**-Entonces déjame hablar**

**-ya habla! no tengo tiempo para tus bromas**

**-Cálmate, bien lo que pasa es que es--**

**La fantasma fue interrumpida por la caída de una pequeña hoja que Danny sin querer había tirado de un árbol que estaba cerca de él**

**-"OH-no"-pensó el chico de cabello blanco observando que el fantasma se había quedado callado**

**-Y bien vas a hablar o me estas haciendo perder el tiempo**

**-No te puedo hablar, creo que tenemos compañía-dice esta señalando a un lado del árbol donde se encontraba Danny aunque Danny estuviera invisible**

**-Mmm se me hace que no me lo dirás esta noche... así que me voy-dice Charlie**

**-Si, vete**

**Danny vio irse a Charlie en ese momento, la fantasma floto hacía donde estaba Danny, al llegar esta hizo una clase de hechizo e hizo que apareciera**

**-Pero como-se quejo Phantom viendo a la chica fantasma**

**-Sabia que teníamos compañía-responde esta**

**Danny vio a la chica de reojo, y se le hizo muy conocida**

**-Que no nos hemos visto antes?**

**-No creo que yo haya visto antes a un disque fantasma con cabello blanco**

**-Te me haces conocida de alguien**

**-Ya te dije que no nos hemos visto nunca- dice esta fastidiada**

**-En ese entonces... eres un fantasma y como cualquier fantasma te iras de vuelta a la zona fantasmal**

**-Cabello blanco...un tonto... un perdedor...un termo... ya se quien eres.. eres muy conocido en la zona fantasmal! y eres el mas odiado-dice esta observándolo con mas cuidado-ni creas que me atraparas en ese termo, soy diferente a los otros fantasmas, no creo que puedas atraparme**

**-No soy un PERDEDOR!-dice este abriendo el termo**

**-Ja inténtalo y lo verás**

**Del termo fenton salio una energía, esta cayo sobre la fantasma tratando de aspirarla al termo pero no sucedió nada, ella solo se quedó mirando a un tanto confundido Danny**

**-Pero como!-dice Danny entre confundido y sorprendido-como lo hiciste.. jamás había sucedido algo así**

**-Ja, te dije que soy diferente a los otros fantasmas**

**-Mmm... pero porque se me hace que ya nos habíamos visto antes**

**-es que nos conocemos desde hoy en tu... secundaria**

**-"cabello dorado"-piensa phantom-"pero viste muy diferente, pero son idénticas, no, no puede ser ella"- piensa para el mismo**

**-eres LUCY!- termina diciendo Danny**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno espero este cap les haya gustado... me esforce mucho nn**

**ESPERO sus comentarios, y de ahora en adelante hare mas rapido las actualizaciones y todo eso... porque ahora tengo una gran inspiracion... parte de ella vino porque hable con una amiga y un fantasma.. y fue muy bueno nn**

**ahora a contestar reviews**

**Aquarius No Andres**

**Gracias, por decir que esta chevere! de verdad gracias, espero que este cap te guste, ahora todo va a cambiar nn**

**Ashley Ketchum 1**

**Hola amiga, bueno gracias por tu review, y otra vez gracias por tu ayuda, bueno espero este cap te guste porque una parte de mi inspiracion fue gracias a la platica que tubimos con Shane jeje bueno espero podamos volver a charlar como esa vez fue muy chevere, por cierto mandale saludos a Shane de mi parte**

**C: ejem**

**y de parte de Charlie jeje, por cierto Lucy tambien quiere conocerlo porque Charlie le conto mucho acerca de Shane xD... bueno nos hablamos**


	3. Tú, Tú y Tú

**Danny Phantom**

**Solo los Dos**

**"Tu, tu y tu"**

**-Bingo!-dice Lucy chocando sus manos**

**-Pero como!-dice Phantom confundido**

**-No podría terminar de explicartelo ni en un millón de años- dice Lucy en tono burlón**

**-Espera, como puedes ir a la escuela sin verte como un fantasma?**

**-Ya te dije que soy diferente a los demás fantasmas**

**-aún así en la escuela no pude detectar que tu eras un fantasma**

**-Eso es porque estabas tan distraido con tu amiguito y no te fijaste**

**-Puede que sea así, pero de todas formas... volverás a la zona fantasmal ah--**

**-Un momento, tu crees que voy a volver?- dice Lucy interrumpiendolo**

**-eh... acaso no? debes volver!**

**-Ja, ni en un millón de años chico fantasma**

**-Rrr bien, si quieres por las malas- dice Phantom haciendo con sus manos una pequeña bola verde con luz destellante**

**-Trata de alcanzarme con eso**

**Danny lanza la bola, y golpea a Lucy haciendola chocar contra un árbol cerca de ella**

**-Así que te gusta jugar... no?- dice Lucy levantándose y preparandose para atacar**

**Lucy lanzó un rayo violeta hacia Danny, el rayo golpeo a Danny y Danny salio disparado directo a una pared**

**-Y apenas estaba empezando contigo- Dice Lucy acercandose a Danny- estas bien?- le pregunta Lucy con delicadesa**

**-Eso creo-dice Phatom sobándose la cabeza**

**-que bueno, la verdad no vine a luchar contra ti, así que adios nos vemos en la escuela- dice Lucy flotándo lejos de ese lugar**

**-Bien eso fue extraño-dice Danny destransformandose**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En un lugar de la casa de Tucker**

**-Si, vamos, ja, no, podras ganarle al invesible Tucker!- grita Tuck jugando con su videojuego**

**-Que extraño, Danny aún no llega- dice Sam mirándo el reloj que estaba en la habitación**

**-Si... eh... en cualquier.. momento llega**

**En ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta "ding-don" "ding-don" "ding-don" "ding-don"**

**-Cuántas veces tiene que tocar para que nos demos cuenta desu existencia, esta aficionado al timbre¬¬- dice Sam**

**-Ese es Danny-dice Tucker poniendole pausa al juego**

**-Hola Danny- dice Tucker abriendo la puerta**

**-Hola Tuck, Sam- dice Danny cabizbajo**

**-Si, Si, luego saludas, ahora ven; el juego nos espera- dice Tucker jalando el brazo de Danny y uno de Sam dirigiendose al videojuego**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Si, te estoy ganando, te estoy ganando!- dice Tucker**

**-No por mucho tiempo- dice Danny oprimiendo controles del control**

**-Los Chicos y sus videojuegos- dice Sam volteando los ojos**

**-Si te gane!- dice Danny**

**-Hey no es justo uu, bien ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra**

**-Quieres la revancha?- dice Danny sintiendose superior**

**-Esta vez te ganaré**

**-Estan obsesionados- dice Sam negando con la cabeza**

**-ja de nuevo te gane!**

**-Agh... la revancha!**

**-Como tu quieras**

**-Estos dos no dejaran de jugar ni en un millón de años- dice Sam dando un suspiro y recordando el paquete que Charlie le habia entregado**

**-Si! esta vez te gané- dice Tuck orgulloso de si mismo**

**-La revancha**

**Así Danny y Tuck pasaron una o dos horas jugando videojuegos, mientras Sam se decidia en si abrir el paquete que Charlie le habia dado o solo dejarlo cerrado para siempre**

**-Lo abriré- se dice Sam asi misma**

**Sam empezó a abrir el paquete cuando de la boca de Danny salió un tenue aliento blanco**

**-Un fantasma-dice Danny dejando el control en el suelo y levantandose el**

**-Ja! te gane**

**-No hay tiempo para juegos Tuck- dice Danny transformándose en Phantom y jalándole un brazo a Tucker levantándolo del suelo**

**-aaaaaaaa!- se oyó un grito desesperado a unas casa adelante de la de Tucker**

**Danny salió disparado por la puerta jalando a Tuck del brazo, Sam tiró el paquete de sus manos y salió detrás de Danny y Tuck**

**-Aaaaaaaaa! una araña gigante!- grita una multitud de gente corriendo de aqui a hayá**

**La araña lanzaba un extraño ácido negro hacia todas partes y destruyendo con sus patas casas de baja altura.**

**-Wow sabía que las arañas eran grandes pero.. no TANTO!-dice Tucker señalando con el brazo que tenia libre a la araña**

**-Una araña?-dice Danny- acaso no podía ser mas original? convertirse en un dinosaurio.. o alguna otra cosa pero una araña?**

**-Danny... no es solo una araña es una araña gigante!**

**-Y está viniendo hacia nosotros-dice Sam**

**Danny deja en el suelo a Sam y a Tucker esperando a que la araña llegara**

**-Pero esa araña es como lenta ... –dicen Sam y Tucker viendo aproximarse a la araña lanzando ácido a todos lados**

**-Tendré que ir yo- dice Danny empezando a flotar dirigiendose a la araña**

**Danny se acerco a la araña, la araña le lanzó a Danny un poco de el ácido, Danny alcanzó a esquivar el ácido, apenas esquivo el ataque de la araña Danny golpeó a la araña que en el momento del golpe la araña se desplomo callendo sobre algunos autos que estaban cerca, al caer la araña desapareció**

**-Pero que?- dice Danny confundido- acaso esto es una broma?.. fue demasiado fácil**

**-Y pensé que iba a ser una araña temible..-dice Tucker**

**-"como algo pudo ser tan fácil sin que se trate de una...trampa"-piensa Sam para si misma**

**-Bien, ya que acabaste con la araña hay alguien que nos espera en mi casa.. que aún debe estar en pausa-dice Tucker pensando en el videojuego**

**-estas obsesionado.. porque no esperas un poco-dice Sam negando con la cabeza**

**-Claro, claro... bien te haré caso pero si vamos a ver si hay algún resto que no haya desaparecido de la araña-dice Tucker**

**-Esta... bien...-dice Sam**

**-Si!**

**Sam y Tucker se acercaron a donde la araña se había desplomado y de la nada salió un humo tapando toda esa zona**

**-cof cof-tosian los dos chicos**

**-Chicos!-grita Danny apenas ve todo el humo y oyendo a sus amigos tocer-**

**Danny intenta ir hacia el humo pero un campo de fuerza lo estaba rodeando, así que Danny al flotar a toda rapides se choco contra el campo saliendo a volar a unas cuantos metros de allí**

**-este humo cof cof no.. no puedo respirar-dice Sam**

**-Intentemos cof cof salir-dice Tucker**

**Danny se levanta sobandose la cabeza y volando de nuevo a su anterior destino para salvar a sus amigos, Danny se prepara para darle a el campo de fuerza**

**-ese no es Danny?-pregunta Tucker viendo a alguien acercarse**

**-no, claro que no Danny no es tan alto**

**-entonces si no es Danny... quien es?**

**-cof cof no lo se-dice Sam desmayandose**

**Tucker alcanza a coger a Sam para que no cayera al suelo, y le trataba de hacer viento con su mano libre**

**-Sam, Sam, despierta!-dice Tucker preocupado- oh.. no y ahora que voy a hacer, ya se, DANNY!-grita Tucker en un intento desesperado de hacer que Danny entendiera que había mas problemas de los que habían antes**

**-Chicos!**

**-Y tu a donde crees que vas-dice este deteniendolo de una mano**

**-sueltame sueltame, por cierto.. quien eres?**

**-tu peor pesadilla- dice lanzando a Danny por los aire cayendo directo al piso**

**-Así!- dice Danny flotando hacia la "persona" misteriosa golpeandola**

**-No me diste ni cosquillas!- dice este golpeando a Danny**

**-Eso no será lo que sentiras ahora- dice Danny golpeandolo**

**-El fantasma extraño sale a volar chocando contra el campo de fuego**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH que fue eso?- se pregunta Tucker sintiendo el golpe y dando se cuenta que el humo ya no estaba**

**-Chicos!- dice Danny alcanzando a ver una gorra roja- Sam!- continua, esta vez dandose cuenta de que Sam estaba desmayada en los brazos de Tucker**

**-Danny! cuidado!- dice Tucker viendo un punto negro acercarse a un punto blanco**

**-que?- dice Danny sin entender... y el misterioso lo golpeo por detrás y Danny cayó un poco aturdido por el golpe**

**-Ja, nos volveremos a ver chico fantasma... pero la próxima vez será la última- dice este misterioso personaje desapareciendo**

**-Muy bien esto si fue extraño- dice Danny destransformandose- Chicos!- recordo y fue corriendo a ayudarlos ya que el campo de fuerza había desaparecido.**

**-que le paso a Sam?- dice Danny un poco agitado**

**-Si gracias yo estoy bien ¬¬ -dice Tucker sarcasticamente**

**-Lo siento.. bueno como sea que paso?**

**-El humo la hizo desmayarse**

**-vamos llevésmola a esa banca a que tome aire fresco**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unos minutos despues...**

**-Sam estas bien?- pregunta Tucker con cara preocupada**

**-que sucedio?**

**-te desmayaste**

**-y Danny?**

**-Se fue porque ya no eres su amiga.. mentira.. esta por allá buscando agua para ti.. pero como ya despertaste creo que no te interesa..**

**-Bien Tuck ignorare esa primera parte... ¬¬ que sucedio?**

**-lo que paso es que con el humo que nos ataco te ahogaste y bueno quedaste inconsiente.. unas horas.. mientras Danny luchaba contra quien sabe quien.. solo vi un punto negro..**

**-Un punto... negro?**

**-Si.. Oh mira ahí viene Danny**

**-A si es él-dice Sam sentándose**

**-Sam! estas bien?- dice Danny corriendo hacia ellos con agua en su mano**

**-Si estoy bien estoy bien**

**-Que bueno, te traje agua...si quieres claro**

**-Si gracias- dice Sam agarrando el agua y tomándosela**

**-Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya, tengo muuuucho sueño- se queja Tucker**

**-Si Tuck tiene razón**

**-Si bueno vamonos**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cada uno se fue a sus casas antes fueron a la de Tuck para que Sam recogiera el paquete misterioso... y en casa de Tuck ya Danny se había ido porque seguro se iba a ganar un sermón por haber llegado tarde entonces en la casa de Tuck..**

**-Bueno ya recogí lo que traje ahora me voy adios Tucker-dice Sam saliendo por la puerta**

**-Espera!**

**-Si?**

**-Bueno Sam yo... eh... este... em... nada olvidalo-dice Tucker algo nervioso**

**-Eh.. esta bien adios nos vemos mañana**

**-si.. adios Sam**

**Sam se va y cierra la puerta**

**-rayos pero que estaba apunto de hacer! estoy loco debe ser efecto del video juego..-se dice Tucker a si mismo- y tal vez tambien por el sueño bosteza**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**En casa de Danny...**

**-Danny que te eh dicho de llegar después de las 10:00pm!**

**-Lo siento esta--**

**-esta vez no hay disculpas, estas castigado jovencito**

**-pero mamá**

**-sin peros, sube a tu habitación, en la mañana te diremos cuánto tiempo estarás castigado**

**-suspira esta bien esta bien- dice Danny resignado**

**-algún día lo entenderá**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En casa de Sam...**

**-Tárdaste mucho- dice una voz desde un lugar oscuro**

**-Lo siento pero... un momento quien eres tú?**

**-Tú ya me conoces Samantha**

**-"esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte!"-pensaba Sam- Cha-Charlie?**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Bueno espero este cap les haya gustado ****espero sus comentarios, bueno le hagradezco un monton a mi amiga Ashley y a Shane por inspiracion, las platicas con ustedes son las mejores y son muy productivas!**

**ahora a contestar reviews**

**Ashley Ketchum 1**

**Bueno ya te habia explicado Shane lo de "amo Vlad" y ya sabes que no debes preocuparte que NO te suplantan y la "misteriosa Lucy" ya la conocen xD,  
L: mi Shanecito! o te digo Sugoi oO bueno Shanecito! te llego mi mail? si te llega respondeme nn mua  
Si si bueno, entonces luego nos hablamos, chaus**

**Hermione-Mai**

**Bueno ... que bueno que te paresca decente xD, gracias por tu review**

**Bueno... adiosito**

**Att:**

**Danny-Danielita04**


	4. Un paquete y un fantasma feliz

**Danny Phantom**

**Solo los dos**

**"Un paquete y un fantasma feliz"**

**-si, si, porque te sorprende tanto verme?**

**-que haces aqui?**

**-Vine a hablar contigo, pero veo que no haz habierto el paquete que te di, a si que no hay nada de que hablar... nos vemos despues Sam (desaparece de la nada)**

**-Debo estar alucinando ... pero no entiendo... mañana pensare sobre esto ..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cerca al laboratorio...**

**-Te dije que no vinieras ahora ya saben que tu**

**-Deja de preocuparte tanto quieres, igual no saben nada de ti...o si?**

**-No**

**-Entonces**

**-Porque no te vas a bus--**

**-Mira! que ese no es Johnny- dice Lucy interrumpiendo a Charlie y señalando a alguien cerca de ellos**

**-Agh mas dolores de cabeza ¬¬- dice Charlie en un tono desagradable**

**-Y tambien esta Kitty..¬¬ - dice Lucy aburrida**

**-Como sea, espera dijiste Kitty?**

**-Si, y vienen hacia acá**

**-Tu dales la bienvenida, iré a hacer algo antes de tener que aguantarme a la mala suerte**

**-Él no es desafortunado ¬¬, es una fortuna**

**-Como quieras- dice Charlie entrando en el laboratorio**

**-Hola Johnny –dice Lucy contenta- Kitty ¬¬, ven Johnny hay mucho que mostrarte, vamos vamos- dije jalando un brazo de Johnny y llevándoselo dentro de el laboratorio**

**-Espera..**

**-No hay tiempo**

**Kitty solo los sigue con una mirada de que no quiere esa cosa**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya en la escuela al siguiente día, estaban en clase y como siempre muy aburrida...**

**-Danny despierta- dice Tucker moviendole un brazo**

**-Danny Lancer esta acercandose!**

**-Señor Fenton se puede saber porque siempre toma mi clase como un lugar para dormir!- dice Lancer enfadado**

**-que cuando, 24!- dice Danny despertando**

**(se oyen risas)**

**-Si esto vuelve a suceder señor fenton su castigo será peor de lo que puede imaginar, mientras tanto, despues de clases se dirigira a el salon de los castigos**

**-Si señor Lancer-dice Danny cabeseando**

**-En que iba, a si todos abran su libro en la pág. 52 señor Baxter empiece a leer**

**-oye amigo que te pasa**

**-tengo sueño**

**-eso no es dificil de predecir... creo que la proxima vez que nos reunamos en mi casa debe ser mas temprano a menos de q-- Me estas escuchando? Danny- lo zarandea- Danny!**

**-que a si me estabas diciendo algo?**

**-Olvidalo**

**-Hola- le dice Lucy a Tucker con señas**

**-Hola-le responde a Lucy**

**-no creo que te guste coquetear con ella**

**-porque no es tan linda**

**-es un fantasma ¬¬**

**-no lo creo**

**-antes de ir a tu casa la encontre como fantasma ¬¬**

**-Oh pero aún así es muy linda**

**-como quieras**

**-Bueno ya pero es que es es no hay palabra que explique su –**

**-si ya entendí**

**-si si, oye Sam y que habia en el paquete?**

**-no lo abri**

**-cual paquete?**

**-porque no?- dice tucker ignorando a Danny**

**-No se si quiero abrirlo**

**-vamos q--**

**-Señor Foley! hay algo que quiera contarle a la clase- dice Lancer irritado**

**-Eh.. yo.. no en realidad no**

**-quiere hacerle compañía al señor fenton o va a prestar atención a la clase**

**-prestare atencion**

**-mas le vale Foley**

**-Fuiu me salve**

**-Oye Tucker**

**-dime**

**-mejor en el almuerzo te lo digo, al parecer estas en la mira de lancer**

**-esta bien**

**-Oye Charlie porque ayer mirabas tan mal al guapo digo a Johnny?**

**-no es un placer verlo ¬¬**

**-vamos es un gran fantasma**

**-claro como no, estaba mirandolo igual que tu miras a Kitty**

**-Kitty... si repites ese nombre voy a golpearte ¬¬**

**-oh que miedo das- dice Charlie sarcasticamente**

**-lo tendras si repites ese nombre**

**-ya lo veremos '**

**---------------------------------**

**En el almuerzo...**

**-y bien Sam que querias decirme?**

**-yo realmente nada, tu que era lo que me querias decir en la noche de ayer te quedaste tartamudo y no dijiste nada**

**-Tartamudo? Tuck? esta bien, de que me perdi-dice Danny confundido**

**-Eh.. Eh.. realmente nada ya lo olvide**

**-seguro? ¬¬- dice Sam incredula**

**-ejem.. si emm me acuerdo te .. te digo –dice Tuck intentando encontrar una excusa rapida**

**-De que hablan chicos!-dice Danny mas confundido aún**

**-nada Danny nada ¬¬**

**-suspira como digas..**

**-Oye Danny hoy puedes volver a mi casa? quiero jugar de nuevo el video juego**

**-Emm esta vez no pobre Tuck.. estoy castigado por llegar tarde a casa ayer**

**-Oh esta bien...**

**-En la tarde Tucker fue a su casa a jugar su videojuego, Danny fue directo a casa ya que en realidad no queria ser otra vez castigado y Sam tambien fue a su casa...**

**-creo que ahora si abrire ese tonto paquete-dice Sam subiendo las escaleras de su casa a su habitacion buscando el dicho paquete**

**-este es... bien ahora... o nunca**

**Al sam abrir el paquete de este salio una pequeña nota y un especie de humo denso que cubrio toda la habitacion**

**-pero que esta pasando!-dice Sam tirando el paquete haciendo que algo de el hiciera un extraño sonido de crack**

**Sam veia un poco borroso a causa el humo pero luego vio una sombra que hacia una especie de señas, en ese momento en el cuerpo de Sam entra un vapor extraño haciendo que esta cayera desmayada en el piso de la habitacion.**

**En ese instante alguien o algo aparece al lado de la ventana traspasándola**

**-Si, al fin te unes a mi tonta chiquilla jajaja – esta persona se rie maliciosamente mientras levanta el cuerpo de Sam**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este cap esta vez lo hice mas corto, porque si seguia escribiendo lo haria cada vez mas y mas largo XDD OH ademas de que no digo casi nada en este cap.. bueno intentare hacerlo mucho mejor en el prox. cap! por cierto eh tenido muchaa como se dice a si inspiracion porque es gracias a dos friends con sus platicas, son muy productivas, gracias ashley amiga y Shane oh tambien les digo.. el titulo bueno no es uno de los mejores XDD solo que en eso si no se me ocurrio nada GOMEN!**

**este.. y.. espero sus comentarios nn**

**ahora a contestar reviews**

**Ashley Ketcum 1**

**Oh amiga gracias por los patrocinios y decir eso de mi fic thanks, el punto negro en el siguiente cap se descubriran todas esas cosas y Shane cuando me vas a hacer caso cuando te digo que NADIE te esta remplazando ¡ Dios.. ¬¬**

**L: Holas! oh gracias por mi coche Shanecito ! sabes que me encanta ya te lo habia dicho antes GRACIAS DE NUEVO -**

**bueno ejem.. espero este cap haya sido de agrado**

**AriValeria**

**Bueno ejem.. si yo se que es muy largo XDD lo que pasa es que cuando empiezo a escribir no para entonces se hacen cada vez mas y mas largos.. solo espero poder escribirlos mas cortos para que sean de mas agrado**

**bueno adiosito nos vemos en el prox. cap!**

**Att:**

**Danny-danielita04**


	5. Un adios inesperado

**Danny Phantom**

**Solo los dos**

**"Un adiós inesperado"**

**Él luego dejo a Sam en el suelo y se fue, era una noche oscura, estaba lloviendo caían truenos en Amity Park nadie podía conciliar el sueño, era raro ya que solo una persona era la que había dicho adiós, pero la lluvia de afuera asustaba a los pequeños, los adultos consolaban a sus hijos asustados... además podría decirse que esa fue la noche mas larga que todos tuvieron en Amity Park.**

**Así paso esa oscura noche, en la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba un poco despejado y los habitantes de Amity Park hacían lo normal.**

**-Que noche!-se quejo Danny llegando a la cocina donde estaban los demás integrantes de la familia**

**-santos espectros!-exclamo Jack- fueron fantasmas! y no investigamos nada Maddie, esta noche buscaremos a los fantasmas que hicieron esto**

**-Papa es obvio que no fueron fantasmas solo fue hecho por el clima-dice Jazz**

**-Recuerdo cuando yo pensaba así-dice Jack negando con la cabeza mientras Jazz solo volteaba los ojos y se concentraba en una de las ventanas cercana a ella.**

**-De igual forma papa los fantasmas no existen y no hay probabilidades de que a algún "fantasma" le guste jugar con lluvia y truenos**

**Así se paso un rato mientras Jazz y Jack discutían sobre que había pasado.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**En la escuela estaban en el descanso...**

**-que raro que Sam no hubiera venido hoy a clases-dice Tucker extrañado**

**-lo se, tal vez tiene resfriado de nuevo por el frío que ayer hizo**

**-Mmm no lo se puede que tengas razón, que tal si vamos a visitarla en la tarde**

**-Visitar a quien?-dice Lucy llegando de la nada**

**-Ah hola Lucy-dice Tucker algo nervioso- vamos a visitar a Sam a nuestra amiga.. por lo que como sabes no vino hoy**

**-a Sam... mm porque no la llaman si es que quieren saber que le pasa**

**-oye esa es una gran idea!**

**-porque tan callado Danny no te voy a hacer nada-dice Lucy**

**-ya, eres un fantasma y pretendes que te hable como si nada hubiera pasado ¬¬**

**-vamos no es para tanto**

**-seguro que tu le hiciste algo a Sam y por eso quieres que la llamemos**

**-Mmm es obvio que dudes de mi Danny pero yo no le eh hecho nada, créeme si no te destruí esa noche significa que no vine con malas intensiones**

**-Alguien podría explicarme de que están hablando!-se queja Tucker confundido**

**-luego te explico, aunque tal vez tu tengas razón Lucy con eso de que no vienes con malas intensiones pero a eso vienen los fantasmas no?**

**-Bien como te dije el otro día soy diferente a los demás, y si Salí de la zona fantasma fue solo para divertirme, pero no quiero destruir, aun no**

**-Como quieras, pero si algo sucede ya sabré a quien culpar**

**-vamos, yo no soy el único fantasma aquí, bueno adiós tengo cosas que hacer-dice Lucy yéndose de allí**

**-Bien si hablamos de cosas extrañas en el futuro, recuérdame hablar sobre esto-dice Tucker- ahora si me vas a explicar todo eso!**

**-Mmm que quieres que te diga, ya sabes que Lucy es un fantasma que mas quieres saber-dice Danny pero analizando la frase de Lucy de "no soy el único fantasma aquí" acaso habían mas?**

**-O esta bien, entonces porque no llamamos a Sam**

**-si-dice Danny sacando su celular y buscando el número del celular de Sam-dice que la línea no existe-continua diciendo danny**

**-que extraño, intentare yo-dice Tucker obteniendo el mismo resultado**

**-Bien, entonces por tu cara me doy cuenta que tendremos que ir a visitarla**

**-visitar a Samantha no?-dice Charlie llegando por detrás de Tucker y haciendo que Tucker se asustara y botara su computadora**

**-OH! mira lo que hiciste!-dice Tucker levantando la computadora- ya tranquila ya paso-dice Tucker sobando a la computadora**

**-Emm-dice Danny y Charlie con cara de ¬¬'''**

**-Como sea, así que quieren ver a Samantha, no?**

**-eso no es de tu incumbencia**

**-bien, pues no la volverán a ver jamás, como podría decirlo digamos que se fue para siempre**

**-Que! que le hiciste-dice Danny cogiendo a Charlie de los brazos y empujándolo hacia un casillero**

**-Yo no le hice nada, ella solo se dejo manipular mas fácil de lo que cualquiera había hecho antes!-dice Charlie liberándose de los brazos de Danny y empujándolo a una toma de agua**

**-Oigan aquí hay pelea!-grita un chico cerca a ellos**

**-PELEA! PELEA! PELEA!-gritan chicos llegando de todos lados**

**-anda perdedor pelea, o es que te da miedo-dice Charlie mirando a Danny a los ojos**

**-no soy un perdedor!-dice Danny sujetándose el brazo- y no deseo pelear**

**-Jajaja eres una gallina**

**-PELEA PELEA PELEA-gritaban otros**

**-olvídenlo, fentonio no va a pelear es un enclencle, fenómeno, nerd!-dice Dash burlándose de Danny**

**-bien esto es suficiente!-grita Lucy llegando al circulo donde estaban rodeando a Charlie y a Danny- parecen niños de 3 años-continua esta parándose en el centro de ellos**

**-vamos de todas formas fenton me tiene tanto miedo que prefiere quedarse en ese lugar!**

**-ya deja de burlarte de Danny-dice Lucy- bien no hay nada que ver aquí! ya váyanse no tienen nada mejor que hacer!-dice Lucy sacando a todos los reunidos**

**-vaya esa chica no deja de impresionarme-decían voces**

**-Lucy de igual forma Fenton no hubiera luchado! así que de que te preocupas! no tienes mejores cosas que hacer ¬¬**

**-Charlie tu cállate!-dice Lucy acercándose a Danny y Tucker- estas bien?**

**-fue fenton quien empezó de todas formas, bueno como sea, entonces solo les digo a ustedes dos que si quieren ver a Sam ahórrense las molestias de buscarla, no la encontraran, así que para que pierden tiempo.. par de perdedores-dice Charlie yéndose con las manos en los bolsillos**

**-rayos esta loco-dice Tucker**

**-no deberías de retarlo sabes Danny creo que ya te lo había advertido Samantha no?-dice Lucy sacando algo de su mochila- al parecer te golpeaste con la toma de agua, déjame ver-dice Lucy inspeccionando el labio del chico- si, te rompiste el labio, déjame limpiar la herida-le coloca con cuidado un pañuelo limpiando los restos de sangre-listo! supongo... bien creo que ahora si me voy estoy tarde para clases adiós!**

**-Tuck creo que Charlie le hizo algo a Sam**

**-Tenemos que ir por ella! no podemos dejarla sola que tal que algo grave allá pasado y nosotros aquí viéndonos las caras!**

**-si, tenemos que hacer algo! pero ... un momento estamos tarde para clases y estoy seguro de que me van a castigar de nuevo**

**-eso no lo dudes, pero que hacemos, vamos ahora tal vez después sea demasiado tarde-termina diciendo Tucker con una cara de preocupación mortal**

**-y como escaparemos de la escuela**

**-con tus poderes!**

**-'suspira' bien supongo que si, vamonos antes de que Lancer nos atrape**

**-Si!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**En casa de Sam...Sam despierta, pero algo es diferente en ella, ella ya no esta**

**-Bien ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dice una voz en la habitación de Sam-todo será como lo planeamos**

**-Si señor-responde una voz dentro de Sam**

**-nada de tropiezos! eso no podemos aceptarlo**

**-tropiezos? no conozco esa palabra**

**-entonces lo planeado se hará esta tarde antes del amanecer**

**Sam era controlada por algo, alguien o algo estaba dentro de ella que no dejaba que ella escapara o mostrara lo que pasaba ahora tenia un aspecto frió y de miedo, era extraño muy extraño, en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta así que una de las mucamas de Sam bajo, era una muchacha de poca estatura parecía que tenia ya sus años y se destino a abrir la puerta**

**-buenas tardes necesita algo?-dice la señora después de abrir la puerta**

**-Eh hola si esta Sam? queremos hablar con ella**

**-la señorita manson esta en su habitación y no desea ser interrumpida**

**-bueno pero somos sus amigos-dice Tucker**

**-La señorita no desea recibir visitas**

**-pero tenemos que hablar con ella, esta ella bien?**

**-si esta muy bien, pero no desea ser molestada**

**-muy tarde-dice Tucker cogiendo el brazo de su amigo y entrando a toda carrera por la puerta**

**-Tuck despacio despacio!**

**-si si-dice Tucker pero por descuidado pisa uno de sus pies y cae de cara haciendo que Danny cayera encima de él**

**-grandioso te lo dije!**

**-bueno si, ahora quítate de encima!**

**-lo siento ya, bueno vamos arriba**

**-Si**

**-pero esta vez caminemos quieres!**

**-esta bien esta bien**

**Los chicos subieron y la sorpresa que se dieron cuando encontraron a Sam sentada en su cama viendo el vacío de su habitación que pareciera que el Halloween se había adelantado este año.**

**-Sam?-dice Danny abriendo la puerta de la habitación**

**-Los esperaba-dice Sam sin dejar de ver el espacio negro de su habitación y con una mirada que si las miradas mataran ya hubiera matado a mas de uno**

**-Sam estas bien?-pregunta Tucker agarrado de un brazo de Danny por el temor que los dos tenían al entrar a la habitación que era muy diferente a como la recordaban**

**-yo estoy bien, pero ustedes no lo estarán por mucho tiempo-dice esta levantándose y mirando a los chicos con unos ojos color sangre, los chicos quedaron estatua con esa mirada de odio**

**-Sam que te pasa-dice Danny soltándose a Tucker y caminando un poco adelante**

**-entre mas te acerques estarás mas cerca de la destrucción**

**-Sam! Sam! que sucede, que rayos estas diciendo! Sam!**

**-Sam... ella ya no esta aquí! jajaja 'risa malévola' ahora estoy yo- esta hace un rayo y se lo lanza a Danny quien cae directo a la pared**

**-Danny!-grita una voz dentro de el cuerpo de Sam**

**-Danny!-grita Tucker corriendo en la ayuda de su amigo**

**-Sam! pero que haces que te esta pasando!-dice Danny transformándose en fantasma**

**-ya te lo dije Sam ya no esta aquí! nunca mas lo estará!**

**-NO, eso no es cierto!**

**-créelo ya no esta aquí!**

**Tucker tenia cara de confusión oO no sabia ni que pensar, de alguna forma u otra era extraño todo lo que estaba pasando... tenia miedo a lo que estaba pasando, los dos en la habitación sentían escalofríos por lo que estaba ocurriendo**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el laboratorio...**

**-Al fin llegaste Lucy-dice alguien- tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti**

**-a que bueno, algún día lo haré porque no me dejas un mensaje y veré si lo acepto... donde esta Johnny?-dice Lucy**

**-esta por halla hablando con Kitty**

**-bien y en serio el trabajo... Emm algún día me lo dirás hoy estoy ocupada**

**-como quieras**

**-Hola Johnny-dice Lucy entrando a una habitación donde Kitty salía corriendo**

**-Eh Hola**

**-hey quieres dar un paseo**

**-vamos en mi moto**

**-genial!-grita Lucy agarrando a Johnny por el brazo y empujando a todos los que estuvieran adelante tapándole el camino**

**-esa tonta que se cree porque esta con mi Johnny ¬¬-dice Kitty enojada viendo correr a Lucy con Johnny**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**-Sam por favor que te pasa!-dice Tucker acercándose a Sam muy cerca**

**-aléjategeniesillo electronico, porque tu no lo entiendes, Sam ya no esta, se fue acaso tengo que hacerte un dibujo para que lo entiendas!**

**-si no eres Sam porque luces como ella!**

**-es sencillo chico fantasma, el alma de Sam desapareció y ahora estoy yo!-hace dos bolas negras con flamas y le lanza a cada chico**

**Tucker cae al suelo inconciente**

**-Tuck!-dice Danny llegando a donde estaba tucker- bien ya que no eres Sam esto no le dolerá a ella!-dice lanzándole un rayo verde haciendo que se chocara contra una silla**

**-bien quieres luchar no? pues luchemos chico fantasma!- dice Sam atacando a Danny con un rayo**

**Danny hace una pantalla de ectoplasma salvándose del ataque-mejor suerte para la próxima!-dice Danny volando detrás de ella y lanzándole un rayo**

**-espera no la ataques! ella tiene que despertar!**

**-Tucker estas loco! no quiero atacarla pero es la ultima salida que hay**

**Mientras la pelea una silueta estaba mirando desde la ventana toda la acción y reía maliciosamente.**

**-Rrrr-Sam voló hacia Danny lo agarro de los brazos y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza al piso, haciendo que el piso se rompiera y Danny cayera varios pisos hasta llegar al sótano**

**-Danny!-Tucker reacciono- Sam pero que estas haciendo! somos tus amigos lo recuerdas?**

**-amigos? esa palabra, te comprometes en tantos aspectos diciendo esa palabra, sobretodo viniendo de ti, y vamos esa chica cuando lo lograras entender que ya no esta aquí!**

**-se que Sam esta aquí y esta escuchando todo!**

**-vamos si te estuviera escuchando... realmente piensas que te haría caso? es decir de verdad son amigos? porque si lo fueran no pelearían por bobadas como cambiar el menú del almuerzo! piénsalo bien**

**Danny luego del golpe llego de nuevo a la habitación volando y golpea a 'sam'**

**-no la escuches Tuck solo quiere jugar con tu mente para confundirte!**

**-pero tal vez tenga razón, tal vez nunca fuimos amigos...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

**Que les pareció? bueno esta de nuevo un poco largo XD... lo lamento pero no podía dejar de escribir jaja, la inspiración viene y no se va jaja, bueno espero sus comentarios!**

**a responder reviews!**

**Ashley Ketchum 1**

**Holas! te vuelvo y te digo no te preocupes igual somos amigas no? y si esas broncas son estresantes! ¬¬ eso lo entiendo pero vamos! no importa , y ejem.. si no se porque me encanta 'dejar en duda' XDD intento no hacerlo pero a mi siempre me pasa eso de la duda cuando veo un programa o algo ¬¬ o cuando escriben un fic y nunca lo siguen ¬¬' jaja es una obsesión! intentare no hacerlo pero no prometo nada XD, y si puse a Johnny hay es que es tan guapo! y Shane, JOhnny NO es baka ¬¬ Lucy puede que te apoye pero nosotras no XDD bueno entonces nos hablamos!**

**Att:**

**danny-danielita04**


	6. Todo no es como lo vez

**Danny Phantom**

**Solo los dos**

**"Todo no es como lo vez"**

**-Tucker! te repito ella no es Sam! solo esta jugando contigo-dice Danny sin darse cuenta de que alguien entraba por la ventana**

**-Pero - -- Tucker corta- Danny! es el punto negro!**

**-El punto...negro?- pregunta Danny confundido**

**-Jaja- risa malévola- el punto negro tiene nombre pero claro ustedes dos tontos ya lo debieron de descubrir, porque claro ya me conocen**

**Danny voltea y lo ve –si,... lo sabía! desde el principio sabia que tramabas algo! pero en esto que tiene que ver Sam!**

**-Vamos Danny como tu si lo reconoces y yo no?**

**-Tucker! preocúpate por algo mas importante-**

**-Primero son Charlie tonto, y segundo Samantha es perfecta para destruirlos a ustedes dos perdedores, pero para que mas explicaciones, a luchar!-dice Charlie golpeando a Danny mientras que Tucker miraba a Sam y ella lo miraba a él.**

**-RR ahora verás!-dice Danny lanzándole un rayo a Charlie, haciendo que este chocara contra Sam**

**En ese instante la verdadera Sam sale a la luz por unos segundos...**

**-Lucy tiene la respuesta!- dijo Sam- ella sabe como sacar lo que este dentro de mi!- alcanzó a terminar de decir Sam, cayendo de nuevo en la oscuridad de su corazón y despertando la maldad de nuevo.**

**-Espera Sam, no entiendo! Lucy tiene que!-dice Tucker mirando extrañado a Sam**

**-Jaja muy tarde, pudo haber salido por unos instante pero no volverá... jamás!- grita 'sam'**

**-"A que se refería con que Lucy tiene la respuesta, no lo entiendo"- piensa Danny- bien! Charlie que acaso solo eres un charlatán! como dicen perro que ladra no muerde!-dice Danny volando para acercarse a Charlie y darle un golpe pero antes de que lograra golpearlo, Charlie lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzó contra una estantería de libros derribando todos los libros que habían en la estantería.**

**-Danny!**

**- Vamos chico fantasma ya se te olvido luchar!**

**Danny atraviesa la estantería y se soba la cabeza**

**-Ya verás!- grita Danny volando hacia Charlie y dándole un derechazo mandándolo lejos**

**-Jajaja- ríe Charlie**

**-Esta loco o que? se ríe porque lo golpeaste ¬¬-dice Tucker extrañado**

**-Quizás- dice Danny arqueando una ceja**

**-No, no lo estoy –dice Charlie dejando de reír- se acaba el tiempo, pronto Samantha desaparecerá por completo y te destruirá!**

**-Eso nunca!**

**-Ya lo veremos chico fantasma! ya lo veremos! pero por ahora esta pelea queda al pendiente! jajaja- dice Charlie desapareciendo con Sam**

**-No! se llevo a Sam!-dice Tucker- ahora que vamos a hacer?**

**-Vamos... a hablar con Lucy...**

**-Lucy?**

**-Si, según Sam, Lucy tiene la respuesta- dice Danny destransformandose**

**-entonces vamos!**

**-No, hablaremos mañana con ella**

**-Pero Sam a Sam puede pasarle algo si esperamos mas tiempo!**

**-Algo me dice que lo que Charlie quiere no es ver destruida a Sam**

**-A no?**

**-Solo tengo esa intuición, pero primero hablemos con Lucy**

**-Si, pero vamonos de aquí**

**Danny solo asiente y salen de la destrozada casa de Sam**

**-------**

**Al día siguiente ya era Sábado Danny y Tucker se encontraron para ir a buscar a Lucy y encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas...**

**-Y si no nos dice nada?- pregunta Tucker**

**-Pues tendremos que intentar que nos diga-dice Danny**

**-Y si no lo hace?**

**-Tuck...**

**-Y si Sam estaba equivocada?**

**-Tuck...**

**-Y si ella esta del lado de Charlie y decide no revelar el secreto?**

**-Tuck...**

**-Y si...**

**-Tuck! ya cállate, si pasa algo así improvisaremos y listo.**

**-Esta bien supongo- dice Tucker- solo una pregunta**

**-Que?**

**-tu sabes donde esta ella?**

**-...**

**-No lo sabes?**

**-...No**

**-Entonces como la encontraremos!**

**-Eh... muy buena pregunta**

**-OH genial nunca salvaremos a Sam!**

**-Tranquilízate quieres! con un ataque de desespero no ganarás nada.**

**-Pero...**

**-Mira allá está Lucy!-dice Danny señalando a Lucy viéndola caminar con alguien- eh?**

**-Si es ella, vamos!- dice Tucker arrastrando a Danny hacia ella**

**-Pero...**

**-----**

**-Y quieres ir a asustar a alguien?-le pregunta Lucy a su acompañante**

**-Será un placer**

**-Lucy!-grita Tucker llegando**

**-Eh?**

**-Tenemos que ... hablar... contigo-dice Tucker entrecortado**

**-Con migo? no ven que estoy ocupada-dice Lucy**

**-Solo será un momento-dice Tucker**

**-Mmm ...no-dice Lucy- vamonos-le dice a su acompañante**

**-A no, no te buscamos todo el día para que digas solo "no"-dice Tucker**

**-Si quieres puedo acabar con estas dos molestias-dice ?**

**-No, no te preocupes, solo ignóralos-dice Lucy**

**-Ni lo sueñes-dice Tucker tomando la muñeca de Lucy y arrastrándola**

**Danny los sigue y dejan a él acompañante de Lucy solo y con cara de "que rayos fue lo que paso?"**

**-------**

**-Rrrr Tonto estaba haciendo algo importante ¬¬-dice Lucy enojada**

**-Ya ya, bien Lucy puedo preguntarte algo?-dice Tucker**

**-suspira me trajiste aquí para eso, entonces que me vas a preguntar? pero habla rápido tengo mucho que hacer-dice Lucy**

**-Primero que nada, que quiere hacer Charlie con Sam?-pregunta Danny**

**-Hay yo que se, es cosa de él-mintió**

**-Tienes que decirnos! Charlie le hizo algo a Sam! –dice Tucker**

**-Así que de verdad cumplió su promesa-se dijo a si misma- Lo siento pero prometí no involucrarme, además está en contra de las reglas-continua**

**-Lucy!**

**-Que?**

**-Es importante! Puede...puede que salga lastimada!-dice Tucker**

**-Escuchen los dos, no es tan fácil como parece, Sam como le dicen ustedes no se encuentra, es como si su alma hubiera desaparecido**

**-A...a que te refieres con eso?**

**-Me refiero a que ustedes ven el cuerpo de su amiga, pero ella no está, y tampoco esta en ningún lugar de su cuerpo, su alma esta en la esfera que Charlie mantiene siempre en su bolsillo.**

**-Pero ella salio! y nos dijo que tu tenias la respuesta!**

**-No todo es como lo vez, pudiste ver que ella lo dijo dentro de su cuerpo, pero no fue eso, pudo haber salido de la esfera pero el poder de la esfera atrajo de nuevo su alma**

**-Significa que es imposible rescatarla!**

**-No, no es imposible**

**-Pero como podremos rescatarla si ni siquiera tiene cuerpo propio!**

**-Necesitan la esfera**

**-Eso será una tarea muy difícil**

**-suspira escuchen se que es raro lo que les voy a decir, pero primero ya sabia ese plan de Charlie y no estaba muy de acuerdo porque no se supone que acabemos con los amigos del chico fantasma pero el muy cabezota nunca escucha, así que se que es encontra de las reglas y todo eso, pero... quizás me arrepienta de lo que voy a decir, pero les ayudare a rescatar a su amiga, ella tenia razón, sin mi no podían encontrar una respuesta, además de que puedo lograr que su amiga regrese a su cuerpo-dice Lucy**

**-En serio harás eso por nosotros?-pregunta Tucker muy confiado de las palabras que Lucy había dicho**

**-Espera no creo que quiera ayudarnos quizás solo esta diciéndonos esto para que confiemos en ella y luego acabar con nosotros-dice Danny**

**-Escucha chico fantasma, si hubiera querido destruirte ya lo hubiera intentado hace mucho, pero si no quieres que los ayudes pues entonces dilo y no lo hago**

**-Danny! es una gran oportunidad!**

**-rayos esta bien-dice Danny resignándose**

**-Bien entonces este es el plan...**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Que les pareció? se que tarde demasiado en actualizar, lo que pasa es que no tenia inspiración uu, además de que no podía organizar bien mis ideas... pero ya volví XDD y bueno espero sus reviews, con sus comentarios! déjenme criticas o lo que sea!


End file.
